


Morning delights

by Tomicaleto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Obi-Wan woke up to the smell of Anakin cooking breakfast and decided to help. He swears those were his only intentions.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Morning delights

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all the gremlins at discord that feed me with horny ideas, this one is for you all  
> (also, this is my first time writing smut in English, pls be kind)
> 
> Also, even though this is tagged as a Modern AU, I think it can be read in a canon setting, if you want!

Obi-Wan heard the shower and turned in the bed, his arm searching for the warm body that had been laying next to him just a couple of seconds ago. He sighed when he found the bed empty but didn't even open his eyes. Anakin had too much energy in the morning but Obi-Wan prefered using every opportunity to sleep in during the weekends. Soon, the comforting weight of the blankets and the distant sound of Anakin showering lulled him back to sleep. 

He woke up again when he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Anakin must have been cooking breakfast. His mouth watered thinking about food and he fought the need to stay in bed until Anakin brought the food to the bedroom. Instead, he put on a pair of slippers and walked to the kitchen. 

The sight he found there made him stop cold. 

Anakin was cooking breakfast like he’d imagined.

Anakin was only wearing an apron while doing so. 

He felt his body get warm and he appreciated the sight before getting closer and hugging Anakin around the waist and pressing himself completely against his back. 

Anakin shivered, a small whimper escaping his lips when Obi-Wan started kissing his neck, sucking new marks along the ones from the night before. Anakin continued cooking whatever he was cooking, but his arms were trembling now, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over. 

One of Obi-Wan’s hands slid under the apron and found Anakin’s hard cock, leaking precome and staining the fabric of the apron. He circled it with gentle fingers and started to jerk it slowly. Anakin bit off a moan, biting his lips. His hands dropped the tools on the counter, bracing himself against it, starting to move his hips to the rhythm set by Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“Look at you, dear.” Obi-Wan whispered in his ear. “You’re so desperate for me.” Anakin nodded, pushing against the front of Obi-Wan’s sleeping pants, rubbing teasingly against his erection. He slid his other hand under the apron, caressing the trembling stomach until it reached a nipple. He pinched it and a groan left Anakin, unrestrained. 

Whatever food Anakin was making had been already forgotten by their lust. Obi-Wan abandoned Anakin’s cock despite the small noise of complaint that Anakin made. 

“Sh, it’s okay, beloved, trust me.” He started kissing Anakin’s shoulders, rubbing his beard all over the broad back. His hands grabbed Anakin’s ass, squeezing it before letting it go and teasing Anakin’s cleft. His fingers dropped lower until they pressed against Anakin’s entrance. 

“Obi-Wan, please, please.” Anakin’s whole upper body had lowered against the counter, Obi-Wan’s hand still tweaking his nipple. His legs were shaking with the effort of keeping him on his feet. “I want it, please, Obi-Wan.” 

He hummed, amused, and pressed slightly against Anakin. His fingers entered him easily, and he groaned when he felt tight heat around his fingers. “You fingered yourself?” Anakin whimpered, pushing his hips back, trying to take his fingers deeper. “Was it in the shower? Couldn’t wait until you were back in bed?” 

Anakin arched his back and barely managed to pant out. “I needed it, so badly, couldn’t wait.”  
  


“Of course you couldn’t, you’re always so desperate for it.” He curled his fingers and Anakin keened. “Such a needy pretty thing.” 

He added another finger, biting on Anakin’s back. His cock was straining inside his pants, but he ignored it in favour of opening Anakin up. He could be patient, he could have his prize in a moment. 

“More, Obi-Wan, please, I’m ready, I’ve been ready for a while now.” Anakin begged, one of his hands grabbing his own cock, stroking himself at the same pace of Obi-Wan’s fingers in his ass. “I want it, I want your cock, Obi-Wan, _please_ ”

Growling low in his throat, Obi-Wan took his fingers off Anakin and dragged down his pants enough just to free his cock. He let out a sigh of relief and he wrapped a hand around it. Anakin heard his quiet grunts and turned his head enough to see him pleasuring himself. He let out a whine at the sight, stroking his own dick just a bit faster. “P-please, please, please”

Obi-Wan settled against Anakin, draping himself all over his back, his cock nestled against Anakin’s buttocks. He thrust against them once, twice, earning himself more delicious whimpers before he grabbed himself and pressed against Anakin’s entrance. 

“I’m gonna fuck you know, dearest.” 

“Y-yes, yes, please-” Obi-Wan started pushing in, slowly, his mouth falling open at Anakin’s tight heat enveloping him. He didn’t stop until he was buried completely inside Anakin and then took a couple of seconds to let both of them get used to the feeling.

Soon, Anakin started squirming, trying to get some friction. “You can move already, please, Obi-Wan.”

He pulled back a bit before thrusting in again, starting a slow, deep rhythm. One of his hands wrapped over Anakin’s as they stroked his cock together. He straightened after some minutes, his free hand grabbing Anakin’s hip, speeding up his thrusts. 

Anakin choked on a moan and Obi-Wan started babbling, lost in his pleasure. “You feel so good, so tight, dearest. I love how well you take me, such a good boy.” He felt Anakin tighten around him at his words. And then Anakin keened when Obi-Wan found his prostate. He kept hitting it with each thrust until Anakin could do no more than whimper. 

“Are you close, dear? Do you want to come on my cock, sweet thing?” Anakin moaned and nodded, drool dripping from his open mouth. “Then ask for it, dear.” 

Anakin blinked, looking a bit lost, like Obi-Wan’s words were not registering in his mind but then he let out another moan and started begging non-stop. “Please, please, let me come, please, I need it so much, please, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan’s thrusts became erratic, his own orgasm quickly approaching. “Yes, Anakin, dearest, come for me.” He managed to say, and then Anakin did, squeezing the head of his cock, ruining his apron with his cum. Obi-Wan only got to thrust twice before he was coming too, filling Anakin up. 

They stayed like that, their breaths heavy until Obi-Wan’s cock started softening and he pulled out. Anakin’s legs finally gave out when he did, but Obi-Wan caught him and lifted him into a bride carry. Anakin snorted and put his arms around his neck. 

Obi-Wan took the opportunity to give Anakin a kiss, biting on his lower lip and pulling, earning himself a soft whimper. “Good morning, beloved.” Anakin smiled shyly, hiding his face on his neck. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

“But breakfast!” Started Anakin, before Obi-Wan shushed him, turning on his heels and walking back to their bedroom. He set Anakin kindly on the bed and took his pants off completely. 

“That can wait until later, Anakin.” He said, putting his arms next to each side of Anakin’s face. “I want to enjoy this meal first.” He smirked at Anakin’s flushed face before dropping carefully to start a new kiss. 

They ended up skipping breakfast all together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *looks at all my Star Wars AU ideas*  
> Me: Time to write porn it is!


End file.
